The present technique relates generally to spray systems. More specifically, a technique is provided for repeatably mounting a spray device in a desired spray position.
Spray devices generally have several sections and passageways that operate to create a spray, such as an atomized fluid spray. In many situations, it may be desirable to disassemble the spray device for cleaning, servicing, parts replacement, or other reasons. Unfortunately, residual fluid in the spray device often drains into adjacent air passageways and onto other portions of the spray device during the disassembly process. This fluid drainage is partially attributed to the close proximity of fluid and air passageways, particularly the air passageways extending around a fluid nozzle. The internal volume of the fluid nozzle further contributes to this fluid drainage. For example, existing fluid nozzles often have a relatively long cylindrical passageway leading into a converging fluid passageway. As the fluid nozzle is removed, the residual fluid in the cylindrical and converging passageways can drain into the adjacent air passageways.
In certain applications, spray devices are mounted in a fixed or movable system. For example, one or more spray devices may be mounted in a finishing system, which operates to apply a desired material onto a surface of a target object. In such systems, the mounting position of the spray devices may be particularly important to the spraying process. Unfortunately, existing spray devices are generally mounted directly to the desired system via a screw or bolt. If removal is necessary, then the previous mounting position is lost.
Accordingly, a technique is needed to address one or more of the foregoing problems.